Harry Potter: The Game
by 3781
Summary: What if Harry had been killed by Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, but instead of going to King's Cross, he is transported into a video game, where he'd be able to save what he has lost and live a new life with prizes and power-ups.


Chapter 1  
Game Over

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

As Harry watched the green light race towards him, he knew he was going to die. He hoped that whoever ruled over the dead was merciful and allowed him to see his parents at least once. Harry hoped against all hope that Ron and Hermione would get out of the battle alive. And as he took his final breath, he closed his eyes and noticed how pretty the ceiling of the Great Hall was.

Then the green light hit him in the chest and he knew no more.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was floating in mid-air. All he could see was darkness. Then there came a huge blast of sorrowful music and a flash of light. Harry looked up and saw big bold letters flashing in front of him.

 **GAME OVER  
Would you like to see your score?  
** ** _Yes_** **or** ** _No_**

'What?' Harry said in horror, his jaw nearly hitting the unseen floor. 'My entire life has been a bloody video game?! Just my luck.'

The luminous words kept hovering there, and they were so annoying that Harry, grudgingly, reached out and pressed yes.

 **PROLOGUE (Ages 1-11)  
** ** _Defeated Voldemort_** **: +100 points  
** ** _Used Accidental Magic_** **(4): +40 points  
** ** _Didn't Discover Heritage_** **: -30 points  
** ** _Held Back Knowledge_** **: -20 points  
** ** _Didn't Discover Amaranth_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Didn't Stop Quirrell finding Voldemort_** **: -10 points  
TOTAL: 70 points**

 **YEAR 1  
** ** _Friend_** **(Hagrid): +10 points  
** ** _Familiar_** **(Hedwig): +10 points  
** ** _Acquired Brother Wand_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Ron): +10 points  
** ** _Enemy_** **(Malfoy): -10 points  
** ** _Sorted into_** **Gryffindor: +10 points  
** ** _Enemy_** **(Snape): -10 points  
** ** _Youngest Seeker in a Century_** **: +100 points  
** ** _Boss Defeated_** **(Troll): +30 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Hermione): +10 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Hermione): +20 points  
** ** _Won Quidditch Match_** **(2): +40 points  
** ** _Raised Baby Dragon_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Detention_** **(McGonagall): -50 points  
** ** _Survive Bonus Boss_** **(Quirrellmort): +10 points  
** ** _Figure Out Flamel_** **(Failed): -20 points  
** ** _Catch Winged Key_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Defeat Boss_** **(Voldemort (Shade)): +30 points  
** ** _Win House Cup_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Didn't Win Quidditch Cup_** **: -10 points  
TOTAL: 230 points**

 **YEAR 2  
** ** _Misuse of Magic Warning_** **: -20 points  
** ** _Flew Car_** **(3): +30 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Fred): +10 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(George): +10 points  
** ** _Degnomed a Garden_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Missed Hogwarts Express_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Crash into Whomping Willow_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Detention_** **(McGonagall): -50 points  
** ** _Won Quidditch Match_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Deboned a Limb_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Speak Parseltongue_** **(3): +30 points** ** _  
Successfully Used Polyjuice Potion_** **: +60 points  
** ** _Survived Acromantula Swarm_** **: +50 points  
** ** _Figure Out Chamber of Secrets_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Defeat Bonus Boss_** **(Lockhart): +20 points  
** ** _Defeat Boss_** **(Basilisk): +30 points  
** ** _Defeat Boss_** **(Tom Riddle Jr): +30 points  
** ** _Destroy Horcrux_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Ginny): +20 points  
** ** _Enemy_** **(Lucius): -10 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Dobby): +10 points  
** ** _Won House Cup_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Didn't Win Quidditch Cup_** **: -10 points  
TOTAL: 250 points**

 **YEAR 3  
** ** _Inflated Aunt Marge_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Rode the Knight Bus_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Fainted near Dementor_** **(4): -40 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Remus): +10 points** ** _  
Death Predicted_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Rode Hippogriff_** **(2): +20 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Buckbeak): +10 points  
** ** _Gained Marauder's Map_** **: +20 points  
** _ **Mastered Patronus Charm**_ **: +50 points  
** ** _Won Quidditch Match_** **(2): +20 points  
** _ **Visited Hogsmeade**_ **: +10 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Peter): +20 points  
** ** _Survived Werewolf_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Used Time-Turner_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Buckbeak): +20 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Sirius): +20 points  
** ** _Won House Cup_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Won Quidditch Cup_** **: +10 points  
TOTAL: 210 points**

 **YEAR 4  
** ** _Saw Quidditch World Cup_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Hogwarts 2nd Champion_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Mastered Accio_** **: +50 points  
** ** _Defeated Boss_** **(Hungarian Horntail): +30 points  
** ** _Dated Parvati_** **: +10 points** ** _  
Figured out Egg Clue_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Defeated Boss_** **(Merpeople): +30 points  
** ** _Rescued Ron_** **: +10 points  
** _ **Life Debt**_ **(Gabrielle): +20 points  
** _ **Survived Maze**_ **: +10 points  
** ** _Solved the Sphinx' Riddle_** **: +10 points  
** _ **Defeated Bonus Boss**_ **(Krum): +20 points  
** ** _1st Place_** **: +40 points  
** ** _Cedric Died_** **: -60 points  
** ** _Defeated Boss_** **(Voldemort): +30 points  
** ** _Survived Bonus Boss_** **(Crouch): +10 points  
TOTAL: 230 points**

 **YEAR 5  
** ** _Ministry of Magic Hearing_** **: -30 points  
** ** _Detention_** **(Umbridge): -20 points  
** ** _Won Quidditch Match_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Banned from Quidditch_** **: -20 points  
** ** _Formed D.A._** **: +40 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Arthur): +20 points  
** ** _Failed Occlumency_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Grawp): +10 points  
** ** _Fainted during History of Magic Exam_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Sirius Died_** **: -40 points  
** ** _Survived Department of Mysteries_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Heard Prophecy_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Luna): +10 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Neville): +10 points  
** ** _Friend_** **(Ginny): +10 points  
TOTAL: 20 points**

 **YEAR 6  
** ** _Got 7 OWLs_** **: +70 points  
** ** _Became Quidditch Captain_** **: +10 points** ** _  
Arrived at Hogwarts Late_** **: -10 points  
** ** _Detention_** **(Snape): -10 points  
** ** _Won Liquid Luck_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Slug Club Member_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Dated Luna_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Avoided Love Potion_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Life Debt_** **(Ron): +20 points  
** ** _Defeated Inferi_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Dumbledore Died_** **: -60 points  
** ** _Survived Battle of the Astronomy Tower_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Survived Boss_** **(Snape): +20 points  
TOTAL: 110 points**

 **YEAR 7  
** ** _Survived Battle of the Seven Potters_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Mad-Eye Died_** **: -30 points  
** ** _Hedwig Died_** **: -70 points  
** ** _Attended Bill's Wedding_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Survived the Ministry_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Survived Boss_** **(Nagini): +20 points  
** ** _Destroyed Horcruxes_** **(5): +50 points  
** ** _Escaped Malfoy Manor_** **: +20 points  
** ** _Dobby Died_** **: -50 points  
** ** _Escaped Gringotts_** **: +10 points  
** ** _Remus Died_** **: -40 points  
** ** _Tonks Died_** **: -30 points  
** ** _Fred Died_** **: -70 points  
** ** _Snape Died_** **: -70 points  
** ** _You Died_** **: -70 points  
TOTAL: -300 points**

 **GAME TOTAL: 820 points  
Grade: D**

 **RETURN TO MAIN MENU?  
** ** _Yes_** **or** ** _No_**

Cursing at himself for having lived such a rotten life, Harry clicked yes. The screen changed from black to a starry sky with the words: ' **Harry Potter: The Complete Saga** ' in lightning-like structure.

 **NEW GAME  
** **NEW GAME +  
LOAD GAME  
OPTIONS**

I wonder what these things mean.' Harry wondered aloud, and suddenly, the screen changed to his needs.

 **NEW GAME - Player begins at the beginning  
** **NEW GAME + - Player begins at the beginning, memories intact  
** **LOAD GAME - Loads a saved game: UNAVAILABLE  
** **OPTIONS - Subtitles, in-game hints, tutorial, music, etc.**

'Huh,' Harry smirked. 'So this game adapts to fit my needs. Okay, I can roll with that.'

'Uh, I go with Options.'

 **TUTORIAL: Off  
** **SUBTITLES: Off  
** **IN-GAME HINTS: Off  
** **MUSIC: Off  
** **REWARDS: Off  
** **PROFILE: Off  
** **QUEST MARKERS: Off  
MAP: Off**

Looking at the options, Harry decided he could make his life in the game a little easier.

'Tutorial on, in-game hints on, rewards on, profile on, map on and quest markers on.'

The game suited to his needs and Harry nodded his head in happiness.

'Go back. New Game Plus.'

 **DIFFICULTY  
** _ **Wizard-in-Training**_ **(Easy)  
 _Mage_ (Normal)  
 _Sorcerer_ (Difficult)  
 _Overlord_ (Impossible)**

'Wizard-in-Training difficulty, please.' Harry stated. 'That'll make my life a whole lot easier.'

 **CHOOSE YOUR WORLD  
** _ **World of the Light**_ **: Where wizard kind lives in hiding due to the Muggles, but plans to overthrow the Muggles soon** **  
 _World of the Grey_ : ****Already been played through. UNAVAILABLE  
 _World of the Dark_ : ****Where Voldemort rules over Earth and renames it Amaranth**

'World of the Light, please.' Harry selected, not wanting to be ruled over by _Voldemort_.

 **CHOOSE YOUR FATHER  
** ** _Severus Snape_ (+5 Potions, +5 Dark Arts, +5 Offensive Magic)  
** _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ **(+5 Politics, +5 Dark Arts, +5 Charisma)  
** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_ **(+5 Appearance, +5 Mind Magics, +5 Charm)  
** _ **Mundungus Fletcher**_ **(+5 Thievery, +5 Barter, +5 Merchant)  
** _ **Remus Lupin**_ **(+5 Strength, +5 Offensive Magic, +5 Senses) (Lycanthrope Blood)  
** _ **Rubeus Hagrid**_ **(+5 Spell Resistance, +5 Strength, +5 Magizoology) (Giant Blood)  
** _ **Arthur Weasley**_ **(+5 Muggle Studies, +5 Enchanting, +5 Physical Combat)  
** _ **Poseidon**_ **(+5 Hydrokinesis, +5 Immortality, +5 Sword Skills) (God Blood)  
** _ **Zeus**_ **(+5 Electrokinesis, +5 Aerokinesis, +5 Charisma) (God Blood)  
** _ **Ares**_ **(+5 Strength, +5 Armed Combat, +5 Physical Combat) (God Blood)  
** _ **Apollo**_ **(+5 Archery, +5 Divination, +5 Healing) (God Blood)  
** _ **Hephaestus**_ **(+5 Forging, +5 Strength, +5 Pyrokinesis) (God Blood)  
** _ **Hermes**_ **(+5 Thievery, +5 Persuasion, +5 Pranking) (God Blood)  
** _ **Dionysus**_ **(+5 Plant Knowledge, +5 Florakinesis, +5 Video Game Knowledge) (God Blood)  
** _ **Hades**_ **(+5 Terrakinesis, +5 Death Sense, +5 Gold Summoning) (God Blood)  
** _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ **(+5 Stealth, +5 Lying, +5 Intelligence)  
** _ **Sirius Black**_ **(+5 Animagus, +5 Pranking, +5 Duelling)  
** _ **James Potter**_ **(+5 Transfiguration, +5 Charms, +5 Flying)  
** _ **Steve Stronghold**_ **(+5 Strength, +5 Invulnerability, +5 Bravery)  
** _ **Tom Riddle Junior**_ **(+5 Dark Arts, +5 Magical Mastery, +5 Magic Power)  
** _ **Regulus Black**_ **(+5 Dark Arts, +5 Stealth, +5 Potions)  
** _ **Rabastan Lestrange**_ **(+5 Dark Arts, +5 Authority, +5 Persuasion)  
 _Albus Dumbledore_ (+5 Magic Power, +5 Alchemy, +5 Transfiguration)  
 _Gellert Grindelwald_ (+5 Wizardlore, +5 Dark Arts, +5 Magic Power)  
 _Edward Cullen_ (+5 Speed, +5 Strength, +5 Mind-Reading)  
 _Filius Flitwick_ (+5 Charms, +5 Duelling, +5 Gobbledegook)  
 _Tom Riddle Senior_ (+5 American Magic, +5 Dark Arts, +5 Charisma)  
 _Ferdinand Underwood_ (+5 Animal-Speech, +5 Music, +5 Empathy)  
**

'James Potter.' Harry decided instantly. 'Definitely James Potter.'

 **James Potter  
 _Yes_ or _No_**

'Yes.' Harry responded.

Another screen came up with another list of people.

 **CHOOSE YOUR MOTHER  
** _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ **(+5 Dark Arts, +5 Magic Power, +5 Knife Skills)  
** _ **Molly Weasley nee Prewett**_ **(+5 Love Potions, +5 Household/Cooking Spells, +5 Willpower) (Prewett Temper)  
** _ **Lily le Fay**_ **(+5 Arithmancy, +5 Charms, +5 Potions)  
** _ **Narcissa Black**_ **(+5 Attractiveness, +5 Authority, +5 Occlumency)  
** _ **Hestia Jones**_ **(+5 Flying, +5 Dodging, +5 Duelling)  
** _ **Alice Copeland**_ **(+5 Loyalty, +5 Willpower, +5 Herbology)  
** _ **Elaine Abbott**_ **(+5 Logic, +5 Transfiguration, +5 Loyalty)  
** _ **Amelia Bones**_ **(+5 Duelling, +5 Willpower, +5 Politics)  
** _ **Freya Bishop**_ **(+5 Holy Magic, +5 Magic Resistance, +5 Duelling)  
** _ **Hera**_ **(+5 Marriage Law, +5 Genealogy, +5 Cooking) (God Blood)  
** _ **Demeter**_ **(+5 Florakinesis, +5 Herbology, +5 Gardening) (God Blood)  
** _ **Athena**_ **(+5 Intelligence, +5 Strategy, +5 Mathematics) (God Blood)  
** _ **Artemis**_ **(+5 Hunting, +5 Archery, +5 Healing) (God Blood)  
** _ **Aphrodite**_ **(+5 Charmspeak, +5 Appearance, +5 Kama Sutra) (God Blood)  
** _ **Rita Skeeter**_ **(+5 Animagus, +5 Journalism, +5 Stealth)  
** _ **Minerva McGonagall**_ **(+5 Transfiguration, +5 Teaching, +5 Intelligence)**

'Who's Lily le Fay?' Harry wondered aloud.

The screen instantly changed to black and white writing began scrolling across it.

 **Lily le Fay is the maiden name of what was once Lily Potter. She is not in any way related to Petunia Evans, as this was her adoptive sister. She is the descendant of Morgan le Fay, more commonly known as Morgana.**

'Definitely Lily le Fay.' Harry selected, before pushing yes.

A new screen came up after that, this time listing family names.

 **CHOOSE YOUR ANCESTRY  
** _ **Belby**_ **(+5 Intelligence, +5 Potions, +5 Herbology)  
** _ **Bones**_ **(+5 Transfiguration, +5 Politics, +5 Charms)  
** ** _Buchanan_ (+5 Writing, +5 Height, +5 Rugby)  
 _Cattermole_ (+5 Maintenance, +5 Weather Magic, +5 Politics)  
 _Chang_ (+5 Intelligence, +5 Duelling, +5 Kama Sutra)  
 _Cooper_ (+5 Intelligence, +5 Owl-Training, +5 Writing)  
 _Crabbe_ (+5 Strength, +5 Dark Arts, +5 Arithmancy)  
 _Cram_ (+5 Cunning, +5 Magic Control, +5 Duelling)  
 _Crouch_ (+5 Politics, +5 Knowledge, +5 Unforgivable Curses)  
 _Delacour_ (+5 Appearance, +5 Charm, +5 Duelling)  
 _Diggory_ (+5 Loyalty, +5 Intelligence, +5 Healing)  
 _Dumbledore_ (+5 Cupbearing, +5 Arithmancy, +5 Runes)  
 _Edgecombe_ (+5 Politics, +5 Duelling, +5 Floo-Travelling)  
 _Flamel_ (+5 Alchemy, +5 Immortality, +5 French)  
 _Flint_ (+5 Flying, +5 Strength, +5 Politics)  
 _Flitwick_ (+5 Intelligence, +5 Music, +5 Forging)  
 _Flume_ (+5 Sweet-Making, +5 Economy, +5 Cooking)  
 _Fortescue_ (+5 History, +5 Cooking, +5 Ice Cream-Making)  
 _Gaunt_ (+5 Parseltongue, +5 Wizardlore, +5 Jinxes)  
 _Gryffindor_ (+5 Sword-Skills, +5 Duelling, +5 Bravery)  
 _Hufflepuff_ (+5 Cooking, +5 Loyalty, +5 Herbology)  
 _Merlin_ (+5 Magic Power, +5 Ancient Magic, +5 Dragon-Speech)  
** ** _Ollivander_ (+5 Wandlore, +5 Economy, +5 Magizoology)  
 _Ravenclaw_ (+5 Intelligence, +5 Research, +5 Knowledge)  
 _Slytherin_ (+5 Cunning, +5 Healing, +5 Dark Arts)  
 _Trelawney_ (+5 Lying, +5 Divination, +5 Alcohol-Tolerance)**

'I think I'll choose Ravenclaw.' Harry selected. 'It'll help me in this bloody game.'

 **TRAITS  
Please pick one Potter, le Fay and Ravenclaw trait.  
** **  
Potter Traits  
** _ **Fantastic Flyer**_ **: +10 Flying, +5 Endurance  
** _ **Deathly Hallows**_ **: +10 Lore, +5 Fate  
** _ **Invisibility**_ ** _Cloak_ : +10 Illusion Magic, +5 Control**

'Fantastic Flyer, please.' Harry requested, happy that he'd be able to fly like he had in his past life.

 **Le Fay Traits  
** ** _Morgan's Greatest_ : +10 Air Magic, +5 Levitation  
** _ **Master of Disaste**_ ** _r_ : +10 Destruction Magic, +5 Dark Arts  
** _ **Auror Extraordinare**_ **: +10 Duelling, +5 Agility**

'Auror Extraordinare, that'll definitely help me in the future.' Harry said, satisfied with his choice.

 **Ravenclaw Traits  
** _ **Bookworm**_ **: +10 Memory, +5 Intelligence  
** _ **From Paper to**_ ** _Life_ : +10 Magic Power, +5 Research  
** _ **Warder of Amaranth**_ **: +10 Wards, +5 Arithmancy**

'I think 'From Paper to Life' would be more useful.' Harry said, analysing the possibilities of each.

 **APPEARANCE  
** **Please select your features from Potter, le Fay and Ravenclaw features** **  
** **{Hair Colour}  
** **{Hair Style}  
** **{Eye Colour}  
{Eyebrows}  
** **{Skin Colour}  
{Height}  
{Build}  
{Birthmark}  
{Nose}  
{Teeth}**

Harry, immediately, started flicking through the hair styles. The Potter one was his current messy, all-over the place type of style. The le Fay one was straight and silky smooth. The last one was the Ravenclaw one, which was wavy. That looked the best on him, so that was the one he chose.

Next up was the hair colour. The Potter one was midnight-black, the le Fay one was scarlet red and the Ravenclaw one was raven-black with a little blonde highlight in the middle. It looked really good on him, making him look a bit like a rebel, so yet again he chose that.

As soon as he got to the eye colour, Harry knew that he would take the Avada-Kedavra green eyes because it made him feel so much closer to his long-dead mother that it wasn't funny. Harry also decided to go with the Potter-pale skin, a lean body build that would allow him to dodge spells and catch Snitches, and to, finally, be taller than average.

Whilst flicking through the noses, Harry realised that he could finally have his perfect nose, not the slightly wonky nose that he had had in his past life, but a straight, handsome-looking nose with no acne at all. Harry also decided to go for thin eyebrows, no birthmark and straight, sparkling teeth. Harry stood back to admire his work and sighed in happiness.

 **CONFIRM AVATAR  
** **{Hair Colour: Raven-black, blonde streak}  
** **{Hair Style: Wavy}  
** **{Eye Colour: Avada-Kedavra Green}  
** **{Eyebrows: Thin}  
** **{Skin Colour: Pale}  
** **{Height: Taller than Average}  
** **{Build: Lean}  
** **{Birthmark: None}  
** **{Nose: Straight, no acne}  
** **{Teeth: Straight, sparkling}  
 _Yes_ or _No_**

Harry almost had a spring in his step as he pressed yes.

Another screen popped up and Harry groaned. _More options?_ , he thought.

 **PERKS  
** ** _His Mother's Eyes_ : Have 20/20 vision  
 _Yes_ or _No_**

'Why would you state the obvious?' Harry asked in dismay. 'Of course, yes.'

 _ **Quill, No Spill**_ **: Have perfect handwriting  
 _Yes_ or _No_  
**

'Again, yes.' Harry said in relief. 'That way Snape won't be able to take points off of me for _messiness_.'

 _ **Shop Owner**_ **: 10% off at all shops for life  
 _Yes_ or _No_  
**

'Probably, as it would mean no worrying about spending too many Galleons.'

 _ **Popular Wizard**_ **: +5 Charisma  
 _Yes_ or _No_**

'Probably would be best.' Harry considered thoughtfully. 'Everyone turned against me at the drop of a hat, so yes.'

 **Discover more perks as you play**

'Wait, that means that these are the starting perks?' Harry wondered aloud. 'Awesome!'

 **CHARACTER STATS  
** **The average stat score for an 11 year-old Muggle is a score of 10, but as witches and wizards are naturally better than Muggles (not Muggle-borns), the score of 10 is average for a 5 year-old. The average score goes up 7 every year for an Amaranthian**

 _ **Strength  
**_ **A measure of your physical strength and health. It influences how much you can carry, how much damage you can deliver in melee combat, and how much your muscles will develop. It generally helps in the areas of Combat, Sports and Healing  
Your Strength: 5**

Harry agreed with the Strength stat that he wasn't always the strongest wizard in school, but at least he didn't have a 1, which he guessed would be the lowest of the low.

 _ **Charisma  
**_ **A measure of your popularity and ability to persuade people. It influences how much people would admire you, look up to you and respect you. A high charisma score would help in persuading other people to do your bidding. It generally helps you in bartering  
Your Charisma: 4 (+5) 9**

Harry nodded in agreement, as he did have some charismatic feel to him (being the Boy-Who-Lived and all), but when the authorities went against him, hardly anyone but his closest friends believed him. Harry was exceptional glad that he had chosen that popular wizard perk.

 ** _Intelligence  
_ A measure of how smart you are. It influences how fast you can learn new information, how much you can remember and how'd you respond to a new, more difficult situation. A high intelligence score would affect your test scores, how fast you can master spells/magic, and how fast you'd be able to research new information from books or other information sources  
Your Intelligence: 8 (+5) 13**

'How did this thing - know?' Harry stuttered, unable to form the words. How on earth did this thing know that he wasn't as stupid as he let on, that he only dumbed himself down so as to not look as significant as he was.

 _ **Magic  
**_ **A measure of your magical power. It influences how powerful your spells would be, how fast you'd be able to recover from casting spells and how easy you'd be able to master different types of magic. A high magic score would help you in the control of your magic, and also allow you to invent new spells which would give you a higher charisma because of your brains  
Your Magic: 17**

'Wow!' Harry said, his jaw almost reaching the ground. 'I wonder what score Dumbledore would have gotten for his magic at 5. Guess I'll just have to find out.'

 _ **Agility  
**_ **A measure of your athletic ability. It influences your dodging, running and jumping skills as well as your reflexes. It would most definitely help you if you are being chased through a forest, in a duel where you don't want to shield against spells, or when you're trying to catch a Snitch.  
Your Agility: 15**

'Of course.' Harry said with a smirk. 'Any idiot could guess I have a high agility, as I'm the youngest Seeker in a century.'

 _ **Endurance  
**_ **A measure of how long you can last in a duel or in a running race. The higher your endurance score is, the longer you'll be able to run for and the more spells you'd be able to cast simultaneously in a duel.  
Your Endurance: 5**

Yet again, the game was right. Harry may have been fast when he was running from Dudley in his little games of Harry-Hunting, but he could hardly keep up the pace without having to stop and catch his breath first, thus the reason he almost always got beat up.

 _ **Perception  
**_ **A measure of your awareness to your surroundings. It influences your reflexes as you notice enemies quicker and it also influences your riddle-solving skills. A high perception will help you discover secrets around Hogwarts which could get you experience points  
** **Your Perception: 12**

 _That explains why I was able to notice things others didn't._ Harry thought, suddenly realising something. _It's because I had higher perception than others_.

 ** _Fate_  
A measure of how lucky you are when you leave things to fate. If you have a high fate score, you'd have so much good luck that you may fall off a broom and land on your feet without breaking any bones.  
Your Fate: 2**

Harry laughed at his sheer _luck_. That explained why he couldn't live a normal life. It was just his _luck_.

 **You currently have 11 stat points**

 **TUTORIAL: Character stats have a minimum of 1 point per stat, and a maximum of 100 per year of life in the game. For each year you live in Amaranth, the maximum goes up 50 points.**

 _Okay, so I can add and subtract points for my stats._ Harry thought evilly. _This will be fun._

Harry instantly started messing around with his character stats until he finally made himself a little over average for a 5 year-old wizard in most areas of the stats.

 **STARTING CHARACTER STATS  
** **Strength: 11  
** **Charisma: 11  
** **Intelligence: 13  
** **Magic: 17  
** **Agility: 15  
** **Endurance: 5  
Perception: 12  
Fate: 5  
 _Yes_ or _No_  
**

Harry clicked yes and was transported to yet another screen.

 **SKILLS  
Arithmancy: 5  
Charms: 10  
Duelling: 10  
Flying: 10  
Knowledge: 5  
Parseltongue: 5 ( _Story-Related_ )  
Potions: 5  
Research: 5  
Transfiguration: 5  
 _Discover more skills as you play!_  
**

Harry hoped that this world would be better than his last world, otherwise his life would suck.

 ** _Do you want to have siblings?  
Yes _or _No_**

'I love this game already.' Harry said. 'Of course, yes.'

 **SIBLING AGE  
** **Younger  
Twin  
Older  
**

'I wonder what it would be like to have a twin?' Harry wondered. 'I think I'll go with twin please.'

 **Begin Game?  
 _Yes_ or _No_**

Happily, Harry picked yes.

 **Beginning: Introduction  
** **3... 2... 1...**

Harry watched as the words scrolled up, and his jaw dropped in shock.

 **Witches, wizards, demigods and supernaturals have been in hiding from the Muggle world for over 1000 years. There have been many wars against Muggles, but also many triumphs over them. But now, the supernatural world wants to overthrow the Muggles once and for all.**

 **It is in this time that** **Harry and Jake Potter, sons of** **James and Lily Potter, were born. Unfortunately for them, they were born during the midst of the war, in which Lord Voldemort was leading a rebellion against the Muggles, so that the supernaturals would finally be able to come out of hiding.**

 ** **When he heard of a small baby boy being destined to destroy him, Voldemort set out to kill the boy (who happened to be Harry) before the boy killed him, hoping to find him before it was too late. On October 31st, 1981 A.D., Voldemort killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry,** **but Voldemort's body was destroyed when his own Killing Curse rebounded upon him. Being unable to kill the boy, Voldemort fled.****

 ** **Our story starts on the morning of June 30th, 1985 A.D., where Harry and Jake are about to be accepted into the Academy of Supernaturals in Scotland...****


End file.
